Description of the Related Art
Patch-based Synthesis
Patch-based synthesis methods have become a popular tool for image and video synthesis and analysis. Applications include texture synthesis, image and video completion, retargeting, image reshuffling, image stitching, new view synthesis, morphing, denoising and more.